


Don't Wanna Know

by novocaine_sea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Insults, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yuri Plisetsky's Potty Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: I don't want to know about your new man....Otabek comes to visit Yuri in St. Petersburg and Yuri plans on confessing. Unfortunately, Otabek has a little confession of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eighth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth/gifts).



> This is for Ella bc she kindly corrected me when I said a certain song could work for another unrequited pair. Song below, highly recommended you listen while reading ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Listen while reading!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwzD8U4u76k)

“I have to tell you something.” Otabek said after their waitress takes their order. Yuri stirred the straw in his drink, just water, and his heart began to pound.

“I do too. But you first.” Yuri said, not looking up from his straw.

He and Otabek hadn’t seen each other in about five months. Otabek was visiting St. Petersburg, taking some time off skating. He had relocated to Canada to train in the same rink that JJ did. Yuri hated it, he really did. He hated that some pompous asshole who called himself  _ King JJ  _ got to see Otabek in person everyday and Yuri had to settle for the grainy video of FaceTime. 

In the beginning Otabek had sent Yuri snapchats of JJ looking stupid in the background with sassy captions and Yuri loved those. But recently Otabek hadn’t been doing that. Otabek hadn’t been messaging him at all, really. Yuri hadn’t even been sure if Otabek was still coming. Otabek was here now though so everything worked out.

Yuri had decided that this visit he was going to confess his feelings to Otabek. He was in love with his best friend and everybody knew it  _ except  _ Otabek. Yuri had danced around the subject since he was sixteen. But now he was eighteen and he was sick of keeping it under wraps. So he was going for it.

“Alright, but you can’t freak out.” Otabek was saying.

Yuri scoffed and glanced at him. Otabek’s dark eyes were boring into him and Yuri quickly looked away. He was trying not to chicken out of this. He had to let Otabek know how he felt.

“I won’t freak out.”

Silence caused Yuri to glance over at him. Otabek had an eyebrow raised and Yuri’s mouth dropped.

“What? I won’t!” Yuri exclaimed and Otabek smiled softly.

“Okay, Yura I believe you.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, side eying him, “What is it though, seriously.”

A blush settled across tanned cheeks and Otabek looked down at his drink. Now Yuri was curious. Otabek didn’t  _ blush.  _ Yuri narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

“I’m seeing somebody.”

Yuri pretty much choked on air. “ _ Oh _ ?”

“Yeah.” Otabek mumbled.

Yuri blinked. Well now he couldn’t confess. Fuck. Shit, he had to be supportive? Otabek was still his best friend. 

“Is… Is she cute?” Yuri asked after a minute.

A small, mirthful smile appeared on Otabek’s lips. “It’s not a she, Yura.”

Otabek was gay. This was just becoming more spiteful and unfair with each passing second. Yuri curled up a hand in his lap and grit his teeth.

“Well I hope he treats you right. What’s his name?” Yuri couldn’t be any less interested. In fact, he wanted to die.

Nothing could have prepared for the name that left Otabek’s lips.

“JJ.” Otabek said simply, casually, as if the name didn’t mean  _ anything  _ to Yuri. Because Yuri knew it wasn’t just a coincidence, that there wasn’t somebody else in his life named JJ.

“ _ JJ _ . As in  _ Jean Jacques Leroy _ ?” Yuri yelled. Well, it was more like he raised his voice. It was clear he was pissed and Otabek was having none of it. Otabek glared at him now.

“You said you wouldn’t freak out.”

Yuri cackled. It was scratchy and ugly and people were staring but fuck, he didn’t care.

“You’re dating Jean Jacques  _ fucking  _ Leroy?! Are you fucking kidding me Beka?! You’re too good for him! Isn’t he  _ straight _ ?”

“You shouldn’t assume those things.”

“Clearly.” Yuri snapped.

“Why are you so upset?”

“Because!” Yuri screeched. There were plenty of reasons. He hated JJ. And he loved Otabek. Why didn’t Otabek understand?!

Oh, right. Otabek didn’t fucking know.

Otabek and Yuri were silent for a couple of minutes, Otabek trying to figure out how to calm Yuri and Yuri quietly stewing in anger. He was getting ready. He didn’t know for right but he was getting ready.

“Yura-” Otabek began but Yuri cut him off immediately.

“JJ spends eight hundred fucking Canadian dollars on jeans, did you know that?” Yuri asked, leaning forward across the table to sneer at Otabek. Otabek physically moved back in his own chair and Yuri continued, “He goes to the gym probably more than he fucking jacks off. I don’t wanna know if you help him do that.”

“We have to go to the gym, we’re skaters.” Otabek tried to rationalize. He didn’t deny the jean thing, interesting.

Yuri cackled again and slapped the table. “He’s a fucking rich boy, so rich that he wears boat shoes.  _ Boat shoes  _ Beka! How can you fucking like that? I bet he doesn’t even wear socks with them.”

Otabek pressed his lips together.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “No response? Okay. Let’s see. He fucking goes to the salon to get his eyebrows plucked yet they still look like fucking forests. Little fuzzy caterpillars on his head. That’s hot right? No, that’s fucking nasty. I’m sure his asshole would look the same, if he didn’t get it bleached.”

“ _ Yura- _ ”

“Shut the fuck up.” People were definitely staring now but Yuri was on a roll. There was no stopping the word vomit coming from him. “Have you seen his tattoos? He has a fucking tramp stamp of his own name! Do you wanna see that every time you’re hitting it from behind? I don’t think so. Also, he’s got brass knuckles on his arm? Does he even know what he are or does he just think they’re cool?”

“That’s enough-”

“No!” Yuri shouted and slammed the table. The waitress had their food ready but she was too scared to approach them. 

“You think all of these things make him an asshole right? A douchebag too. He’s a fucking douchebag Beka, he wears sunglasses on his head  _ and  _ inside. No matter what time of year it is. That’s fucking pathetic. He’s not cool and wearing sunglasses inside isn’t going to help him.”

Yuri dragged his fingertips roughly down the length of the wood, rubbing them raw. He hoped they bled. He wanted to bleed out at this point. The anger bubbling inside of him was almost too much. It was scorching his insides and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

“It doesn’t help that he’s got a perfect fucking body though right? That he has a six pack even though he drinks a pack a day probably, right? Canadians are almost bad as us Russians when it comes to drinking!” That was very wrong but Yuri was so pissed that he didn’t know what he was saying.

“And those gang signs he throws up? Fucking JJ Style? Does he do that in bed?  _ Oh, Otabek, fuck me JJ style!  _ So romantic, I’m gagging!” 

“Yuri!” Otabek shouted and stood up. He threw a couple of bills on the tables and then forced Yuri out of his seat, dragging him the restaurant. Yuri struggled the entire time. Otabek led him far from the restaurant because they had already created a scene there was no use in creating an even bigger one.

“What the hell is your problem?! I know you hate him but this is too far, even for you!” Otabek let go of him and Yuri immediately crossed his arms over his chest defensively. The anger was still there sitting painfully in his chest but he was overwhelmed with emotion, tears threatening to spill over.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing.” Otabek repeated blankly. “So you didn’t say all that  _ shit  _ for no reason?” 

Yuri ran his fingers through long blonde hair and looked away. Tears shined in his eyes and he tried not to blink but when he did, they slid down his cheek. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Yuri mumbled and raised his hand to wipe his cheeks. Otabek’s squared shoulders drooped, his expression softening.

“Yura, talk to me. Is this your way of projecting? Did something happen?” Otabek helped him wipe his tears and his fingers felt so good on skin that Yuri didn’t push him away. Until he remembered that those fingers didn’t belong to him, they never had.

“You. You happened.” Yuri sniffed.

Otabek recoiled. “Excuse me?”

“This is your fault!” Yuri shouted at him, arms dropping to his sides. “You with your stupid perfect fucking hair and face, your manners. You were my first real friend, somebody I could trust and talk to. And now I lost to fucking JJ of all people.”

“Yura, I’m still here-”

“You don’t get it!” Yuri turned away. “I… I love you. I  _ love  _ you. Do you hear me? I’m in love you because you’re too fucking perfect and you’re fucking the King Douche of Canada. Do you know how bad this looks for me?” 

Otabek stared at the back of Yuri’s head with comically large eyes. Yuri could feel them on him and he rubbed his nose. He didn’t want to be standing here with Otabek anymore, didn’t even want to see him, but the worst part of it was that Otabek was staying with him. For the entire week. And he wasn’t going to make Otabek go back to Canada… to  _ JJ _ .

“I didn’t know.” Otabek spoke softly.

Yuri snorted wetly. “I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

Otabek sounded pathetic. The anger subsided and Yuri just sighed. He was tired. He wasted all his energy screaming at Otabek in the restaurant. All he wanted was to curl up with his cat and go to sleep, maybe never wake up again. Katsudon would probably ask him how it went over text later and how embarrassing would it be for Yuri to have to say that it didn’t go anywhere?

Pretty fucking embarrassing.

Yuri looked over his shoulder at him. Otabek looked confused at how to handle this situation. Yuri didn’t know what he wanted him to say. He just wished he hadn’t fucked it up.

“Yeah.” Yuri said quietly. “I am too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
